The Hungergames, wizzard style
by emnaca
Summary: Ginny and her friends are picked up to proof that they are brave enough to make it at the hungergames. But what if it isn't so innocent as Dumbledore tried to convince them of?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfic, so be nice please..**

**I wanted a nice Harry Potter/ hungergames crossover, but the stories all didn't seem right for me so I make one myself!**

**Please review , remember I have lots to learn.**

Ginny's P.O.V

"What…." Everyone around me was mumbling, but I sat frozen in my chair. Dumbledore just told us this year we were going to be in a very special test, called the hungergames. Only Gryffindor's could participate, and it was a test to see if you are brave enough for representing your house. "It is an honour to fight for your house, and, although it is dangerous, your reward is worth it. You may do one wish, and we will make it come true. Well, the names" He made a wave with his hand and a big, crystal ball appeared. " Six people will be called, either girl or boy, and they will have until tomorrow to prepare theirselves. " and he started " First, Harry Potter"

_Of course, _I thought_, where danger is, you can find Harry too._

"Next, Hermoine Granger"

_She is clever, she can even win!_

"Next, Ronald Weasley"

I was worried, Ron often had bad luck, and he seems to have that now either

Dumbledore now picked to papers which obviously sticked together

"well, alright, Fred Weasley and…. George Weasley"

Fine, It looks like my whole family would participate, mum would freak out if she hears it

"and last but not least….. Ginny Weasley!"

What!

I was dying inside, and for some reason I ran to the library.

_Okay, this is not that bad. I mean, what is the worst thing that could happen?_

I was thinking, and like, ehm Magic, a book appeared in front of me. The page it was on called: The Hungergames


	2. Chapter 2

**When I opened my story, I saw I had a review! I know it's not much but still I want to say: Thank you azulastar!**

I do not own Harry Potter or the Hungergames, I wish I did….

I stayed in the library all night, I knew my friends were probably looking for me, but I thought this was more interesting. When I finished the whole book, It was like I had a massive brain-break. If all what's in the book is true, this was going to be a lot more dangerous than professor Dumbledore was trying to convince us of….

In the book was also spoken of honour and so on, but if I was correct, it was mostly a mass-murderer game. Only one "tribute" can win and the rest will die, what does that has to do with being brave?!

This thought and much more I was thinking while I red, and I was shocked when I saw it was already morning. I should tell it to the rest too! There are 4 schools who participate, and if they are trained or at least told the idea of the game, this could be their death. In this book was also that a tribute not really has to die from hunger or thirst, if enough people pay to be your sponsor, you could get picked up out of the game, but only if you are in a life-threatening situation. But I don't think my parents have enough money to get all four safe, and who would pay for Harry? I ran back to the common room, but I just arrived there, and Dumbledore came in to take us to the arena. 'Where is the arena by the way?' Hermione asked, but Dumbledore didn't answer. We walked out of the entering bow of Hogwarts, and immediately appearated to a big room. 'this people are going to dress you up for in the Arena, and may the odds be ever in your favour' Dumbledore said and with a weird smile he walked away. Our clothes consisted of a Green-gray jacket,a black t-shirt, gray pants and boots. After we got that on I started to talk very quick to them: 'listen, this game isn't what you think. The other tributes are going to kill us, or at least, that's the plan. Only one person can survive and the rest has to kill each other….' I had a lot more to say, but a strange women came in and said 'Can I get you're wants please?' we looked stunned at her. Why on earth should we… 'The rule is that he tributes can't bring their wants in, because than it is too easy. You only can use muggle tools. Still too overwhelmed to react, she took their wants out of their hands. 'good luck and, may the odds be ever in your favour' With that words she walked away. We looked at each other. Scared, but also confident. This was going to be the most dangerous, lethal adventures we ever had, And we were ready for it.

**Thanks for reading! If you think it was bad, tell me what I can do better. If you think it was good, please tell me too, so I have a reason to update faster!**


End file.
